metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Central Intelligence Agency
The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), sometimes referred to as Langley, is a civilian intelligence agency of the United States government. Its primary function is collecting and analyzing information about foreign governments, corporations, and persons in order to advise public policy makers. It is based in Langley, Virginia. It is also known as The Agency or The Company. History Founded on September 18, 1947 as a successor of World War II's OSS (Office of Strategic Services), the CIA played an important role during the Cold War. The space race In 1959, the CIA were none too happy about President Dwight D. Eisenhower selecting The Boss for covert sabotage missions in the Soviet Union, and refused to help The Boss. However, when The Boss managed to tap into the Philosophers' spy network and eventually plant a mole into the Soviets area to bring back volumes of data, the CIA had her stop so they could reap in on the credit, using their concern of her getting involved in black ops as an excuse. Around the same time, the CIA also sent various soldiers over to North Vietnam to train various guerilla groups to fight against the North Vietnamese. Eventually, they cut The Boss's sleeper agent's pay by a large percentage, which resulted in her mole defecting completely to the Soviet Union and feeding them lies. In 1961, when The Boss noticed conflicting details about the doctored blueprints that their mole supplied to them, the CIA ignored her claims, thinking she was trying to gain back her former glory. After The Boss discovered the truth about Sputnik 5 as well as what the CIA did, they attempted to ruin her life to avoid taking responsibility. They first began to feed the newly elected President, John F. Kennedy, who was also the first President to not have any previous ties with the Philosophers, several lies such as claiming that it was entirely The Boss's fault that the sleeper agent defected, and then having her placed into the Mercury Lady project. They eventually tried to erase The Boss from the Mercury team, even going as far as to doctor a photo of them, after its failure and Gagarin's announcement. Around this time, the CIA also orchestrated a mission known as the Bay of Pigs invasion, where they trained Cuban exiles and thus tried to have them retake control over Cuba from the communists, but it backfired and ended in disaster when Kennedy ended up not sending in the air support he promised them. The CIA also used this event as part of their coverup of The Boss's Mercury Lady accident. Operation Snake Eater In 1962, the CIA unofficially established FOX, a secret black ops unit, after Major Zero and The Boss formed it. At some point during the 1960s, they recovered one of their men who was on the brink of death and surgically attached a cryokinetic suit to alleviate a condition from his injury that resulted in his losing control of his body heat, and would cause him to spontaniously combust if he didn't get proper treatment. In 1964, the DCI (Coldman) arranged the Virtuous Mission with The Boss in order to regain control of the Philosophers' Legacy, which was in possession of GRU Colonel Volgin in Tselinoyarsk. However, he also planned for Volgin to use a portable nuclear weapon supplied by The Boss, in order to frame her, as the CIA had begun to fear her charisma. He manipulated the aftermath and had Naked Snake (the last protege of The Boss and member of FOX) sent into Tselinoyarsk afterwards (Operation Snake Eater) to kill Colonel Volgin, The Boss, her Cobra Unit, and also to retrieve the Legacy. During the week between the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater, there was also a shakeup at Langley that resulted in several key figures in the CIA being placed under house arrest due to whispers of less stalwart people within the military considering trying to follow her example and defecting.Major Zero mentions this in a radio call. After the operation, Coldman ended up losing the position for the DCI (presumably for knowing too much about the mission), and was thereby replaced by a new DCI. The mission's success led the new DCI to establish FOX as a permanent unit. The CIA also began training Python to become the Anti-Snake so he could take care of Big Boss in the possibility that Big Boss ends up turning from them. During the 1960s, the Pentagon Brass began to feel threatened by the CIA's growing influence in America's military affairs, especially in regards to their planning the Bay of Pigs Invasion in 1961, the covert ops in North Vietnam, and the Metal Gear project. Sometime between 1966 and 1970, the CIA also began taking people in for the Perfect Soldier Project, a project designed to create the ultimate soldier. During the stages of the project, they also took a young, recovering war orphan/child soldier named Frank Jaeger from the relief center and used him as a guinea pig for the project. Jaegar ultimately turned out to be the only survivor and successful byproduct of their project. They also went through another project, this time to produce the ultimate battlefield commander. A FOX Operative named Gene volunteered to be a test subject to the project codenamed the Successor Project. In October of 1967, the CIA, through the joint efforts of the Bolivian Special Forces and commandos from their Special Activities Division stationed in Bolivia, captured and executed the Cuban Revolutionary Ernesto "Che" Guevara. San Hieronymo Takeover In 1970, the Cold War was coming to a close as the Soviets were running out of the funds required to carry it on. This would cause the CIA to lose the influence it had gained over this time. They arranged for the FOX unit (led by Gene) to steal the ICBMG and transport it to a Soviet base at the San Hieronymo Peninsula so they could deliver it to the Soviets and pretend to defect to the Soviet Union. However, at the same time, the Pentagon had ordered the FOX unit (via Cunningham) to launch the ICBMG into the Soviet Union so as to tarnish the CIA's reputation as an efficient intelligence gathering agency. By doing this they could re-ignite the Cold War. However, Gene had other plans and changed the target from the USSR to Virginia, USA, which would obliterate the main headquarters of both the Pentagon and CIA. This forced the DCI to head underground with the records to the Legacy. Knowing this, Ocelot was able to intercept him, kill him, make it seem as though he committed suicide, and take the remaining part of the Philosophers' Legacy. Because of this, the CIA Headquarters also experienced a major shakeup on its seventh floor (where the CIA's top brass is located).Ocelot: Yes, the DCI's death should pass as suicide. They'll claim he did it because he felt responsible for the theft of Metal Gear. We can look forward for a major shakeup on the seventh floor of Langley shortly. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) Post-San Hieronymo The Philosophers' Legacy was later used to establish The Patriots, an successor organization of the Philosophers controlling the United States from the shadows. Around this time, the CIA was also influencing Costa Rican president Jose Figures Ferrer into enacting pro-American policies as well as allowing gold mines to be used by foreign companies. Peace Walker Incident In 1974, the CIA apparently hired a mysterious militaristic force to invade Costa Rica, the nation without a military. In actuality, the CIA was already stationed in Costa Rica with the intent of driving out the Soviet influence in the neighboring country, Nicaragua. However, the Peace Sentinels (a rogue unit of the CIA), led by CIA Station Chief for Central America Hot Coldman, was conducting the Peace Walker project, which entailed creating the perfect deterrent which he planned to use in creating a new order where machines ruled over everyone. In addition, the CIA also attempted to hunt down the Militaires Sans Frontieres, necessitating the latter party to relocate whenever they come near, to which Kazuhira Miller, MSF's subcommander, had to assure Big Boss that the guests that have arrived to MSF's camp were not members of the CIA. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Miller: "We've got guests." Big Boss (Naked Snake): "Time to move?" Miller: "Don't worry. It's not our friends from Langley." Eventually, their involvement in Jose Ferrer's policies were admitted by Ferrer on March 1975. In addition, Kazuhira and Big Boss worried after Chico managed to successfully leak a photograph of Chrysalis to a tabloid piece, resulting in Grenada's Prime Minister, Sir Eric Gairy, requesting that the UN allow the establishment of a facility studying UFOs and extraterrestrial life, namely due to the fact that Gairy might end up digging too deep and stumbling on various CIA projects that resembled the Alien Abductions/Cattle Mutilations reported throughout Central America, causing the situation to go red, although they still would have problems actually getting to him due to Grenada being next door to Cuba. The 1990s Shortly after Operation Intrude N313, Solid Snake briefly joined the CIA as an undercover agent, but left after feeling dissatisfied with the system.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake instruction manual, page 26. In 1999, during Operation Intrude F014, the Agency mananged to infiltrate an agent into the hostile country: Holly White, posing as a journalist. She went on to help Solid Snake complete his mission. Members *DCI (Director of Central Intelligence) *DCI (Coldman) *The Boss *Pacifica Ocean *Ocelot *Solid Snake *Holly White *Members of the FOX unit **Zero **Naked Snake **Para-Medic **Sigint **Gene **Cunningham **Python **Elisa/Ursula **Null **The Boss Trivia *Another name for the CIA, used primarily by the Sandinistas (FSLN), is UCLAS (Unilaterally Controlled Latino Assets), in reference to agents in Central America. *The CIA had apparently known that the Soviets would have transferred to San Hieronymo if they failed to acquire Cuba as a missile base even before the Cuban missile crisis in 1962, but they did not tell the rest of the government as they intended to settle the matter secretly with an under-the-table deal with the Soviets.Roy Campbell, in an optional radio conversation, theorizes this. Unconfirmed History Decoy Octopus was scouted and recruited by the CIA for recovering VIPs and posing as decoys for them. Also, any subsequent tests for Metal Gear REX would have been overseen by the CIA, due to the Department of Defense's term of overseeing the tests being expired by the third test.Metal Gear Solid Official Missions Handbook, Millenium Books (1998)﻿ Behind the Scenes * In Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, it was stated that Outer Heaven was formed by the CIA Deputy Director of Central Intelligence Steve Gardner to enlist mercenaries to "clients" as a means of keeping tabs on anti-American Forces, until the man who was supposed to oversee the project, the legendary soldier Big Boss, broke away from the program, thus resulting in the formation of the Outer Heaven Uprising. However, this is non-canon. * Both the FOXDIE entry on the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database and Naomi Hunter's character profile on the Metal Gear Solid 4 website erroneously claimed that FOXDIE was a CIA project. External Links * CIA (Wikipedia) Notes and references Category:Groups